Just happened to meet MCR
by xxTHE PARAMORE FREAKxx
Summary: Megan is a 26 year old girl who is the only girl she knows who hasn't got a man in her. She dose but she'll relise when she meets Gerard Way. This is when he was about 31 with black spiky hair.
1. I got backstage passes

Just happened to meet MCR

Chapter 1- I got Backstage Passes

Note: None of the following People are real except My Chemical Romance of course!

Hi I'm Megan. My friends call me Megs. I have already left University. I'm 26 years old. Also the best thing about me is that I LOVE music! My favourite bands are Betty Curse, Paramore, Evanescence and most importantly My Chemical Romance! This is the story of how I met them.

Ring, Ring

"Hello"

"Hi Megs it Molly"

"Hi Molly what can I help you with"

"Guess what! I got tickets to the My Chemical Romance Concert tonight and backstage passes!"

I froze

"Would you excuse me a sec Molly"?

I screamed with joy I had never been so happy!

"Carry On"

"Well I'll pick you up in an hour"

"Ok see ya then"

"Bye Megs"

I put the phone down.

Yikes I need to get ready Molly knows I can't get ready in an hour.

I ran upstairs; the only rooms upstairs that weren't used for storage were my room and the bathroom. I was single and lived alone. Molly is hoped this Goth she had been dating for 8 years would propose soon.

Anyway on with the story. I dashed into the bedroom it had posters of my favourite band all over the walls. I had indigo walls with black curtains. It's a bit like a teenager sort of room but I couldn't change my life completely. I collapsed on the indigo duvet. It also had black and indigo cushions. Why am I resting I haven't got time. I swapped my plain black t-shirt for my 'My Chemical Romance' one. I sat at my makeup table and applied my jet-black mascara. Then applied my eyeliner (a lot). I then applied my black nail vanish. I looked all right so far. I then got my black My chemical Romance hoodie. I heard a car horn beep outside. I quickly grabbed a My Chemical Romance bag and ran out the door.


	2. An unexpected meeting

Just happened to meet MCR

Chapter 2-An unexpected meeting

We arrived at the O2 Arena where the concert was being held. My heart was pounding like crazy. As we went through the door Molly's boyfriend Jamie (I couldn't think of a name earlier!) appeared. He then mumbled something to her. "I'll be just a minute Megs," she said.

About five minutes later she came running to me looking very happy. "Megs Jamie and I…we're engaged!" I froze she promised me that she would get engaged when I got a boyfriend. I turned to Jamie and threw the VIP pass at him and he caught it. "I hope you two are very happy together" I said then I ran away.

I sat down in the pathway leading to the station. It was raining so I put my hood up. I just starred at the sky in hope that I would find someone one day.

Suddenly I heard footsteps I hoped it wasn't Molly so I got my foot ready to run in case it was. But it wasn't it was a tall black spiky haired man covering his face. He slowly started to reveal his face it was Gerard Way!

He had a huge cut on his face, which was pouring with blood. I then spoke up "Are you ok?" I said. He then seemed like he didn't notice me there. "Yeh, one of the backstage crew got a bit drunk and cut my face" he replied.

I then stood up and reached into my bag and got out a tissue. He closed his eyes to let me wipe it gently. "You should really go to hospital and get it sorted out properly," I said. "I don't really like hospitals cause they've got needles everywhere," He said. "Don't worry I don't like hospitals and needles either" I said. He gently grasped my wrist to stop me wiping his cut. "Let me take you home it's the least I could do to repay you and it's a bit cold out here and you can finish wiping my cut when we get there" he said. I thought carefully about this. "Don't worry I haven't been drinking tonight" he said. "Ok" I said.

A few minutes later…

We finally got inside my house. I lead him to the living room as I went to the kitchen to get a wet cloth. I can't believe that Gerard Way is in my house! I walked back in the living room. I sat next to him on the sofa and gently dabbed it. He starred at me as if I had I love Gerard Way tattooed over my face. It stopped bleeding at last.

"You can't really perform with that because you might strain yourself," I said.

"I know that, so I was wandering if I could stay here tonight?" He said.

I thought about this, it was the best option for him to heal his scar than going to the hospital.

"Alright then you can use one of the spare bedrooms upstairs" I said.

We walked upstairs to the second biggest bedroom (obliviously mine was the biggest!) I opened the cupboard and pulled out a grey top and black knee length trousers. "They're in case my brother comes round" I said.

"Thanks" he said kindly.

The bedroom didn't have any storage.

"So, do you live alone" he asked.

"Yes I'm a 26 years old and I'm single" I replied

"You should go to bed now, if you need me I'll be next door" I said.

"Thank you for everything" he said kindly.

He then gently kissed me gently on the cheek.

I smiled at him then left the room.

About an hour later I heard footsteps going downstairs. I lay there quietly and listened. I suddenly heard the piano downstairs being played.

I walked downstairs to see what he was up to. He didn't see me come in. He was playing 'Cancer' from the Black parade. I almost scared him when I started to play along. I had never played Cancer with anyone.

As we finished he starred me. He moved my black hair from my face and slowly leaned forward I closed my eyes and felt his lips resting on mine it was really gentle. I had never been kissed before it was the most amazing feeling ever. I truly did love him.


End file.
